ANGEL DE NOCHE
by Mikasaddy
Summary: Un short Fic contará una historia de Sesshoumaru y Kagome en la época actual teniendo una vida completamente diferente. -DESEO, LEMON, CONFUSIÓN, DESESPERACIÓN-
1. CAPITULO 1

¡Queridos y curiosos lectores!

Este Fic será corto, aun no estoy segura de la cantidad de capítulos pero, de alguna forma sé que es corto.

Espero que disfruten de esta historia, para mí, es especial y trato de que su desarrollo sea también de esa forma.

Gracias a todos los que dan la oportunidad de leerla y esperan pacientes su actualización.

...

..

GC MOON - Mikasaddy

.

 **Advertencia:** AU, Apto para +18, contiene temas sexuales y violencia leve o moderado.

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes no me pertenecen son completamente de su autora Rumiko Takahashi; solo los tomé prestados.

.

.

* * *

 **CAPITULO 1**

 **-ANGEL DE NOCHE-**

Salí del trabajo cansada por todo los casos que atendimos en el despacho, seguro mañana seguiría un caos, agotada decidí caminar de regreso a casa a pesar de que era noche lo hacía para relajar y despejar mi mente, mi vida solo era trabajo universidad y más trabajo, casi no tenía tiempo para disfrutar con mis amigos los cuales eran muy pocos también _"rayos, necesito una vida"_ pensé mientras avanzaba por la calle, siendo ya tarde la luna estaba tan brillante sobre el cielo estrellado, nunca me tomaba el tiempo para observar alrededor así que decidí sentarme en el parque unos momentos para disfrutar del aire fresco y la hermosa luna llena de misterio.

.

Pasé unos momentos sentada sola en la oscuridad de la noche tranquila, el frío se estaba haciendo más intenso y no llevaba abrigo, realmente no quería irme, tenía mucho tiempo sin sentir esa paz y tranquilidad, giré mi rostro hacia la otra banca encontrándome una imagen tan perfecta, unos cabellos largos hermosamente reflejados por la luz de la luna dándoles un toque plateado intenso, casi como una luz, parecía un ángel de la noche, sublimemente majestuoso.

.

Estaba asombrada por tanta belleza no supe cuánto tiempo estuve observando aquel hombre cuando escuché una voz tan varonil y profunda que me asustó un poco

—¿Mujer, que haces? — rápidamente agaché la mirada para no hacer más evidente mi vergüenza _"ay ahora que hago, que vergüenza estaba como una estúpida mirándolo, no se desde cuando se dio cuenta"_ y le respondí:

—Disculpe, no era mi intención molestarlo, solo estaba… yo estaba…— _"genial ahora estaba como tonta sin poder terminar correctamente una frase **"**_

—yo solo miraba las… estrellas y la luna— levantando mi cara, estaba segura que tenía mis mejillas coloradas _"malditas traicioneras"_ encontrándome con los ojos más hermosos que había mirado, eran tan profundos sentía que podían atravesarme y adivinar lo que pensaba como si el supiera con quien estaba hablando, tenían un brillo especial, contrastaban con su piel tan blanca, ese dorado era perfecto, no tenía palabras para describirlos, debajo de ellos tenía unas extrañas líneas magenta y una luna púrpura sobre su frente, _"que hermosos tatuajes"_

 _._

En el instante que cruzamos miradas sentí algo extraño, una profunda punzada en mi corazón como si nos conectáramos, tan fuerte la sentí que creí que pudo escucharla, en ese momento mi vergüenza fue aumentando más terminando de ponerse roja toda mi maldita cara _"demonios, parezco una chiquilla estúpida"_ sin darme cuenta el hombre se levantó, seguro se iría después de todo hasta yo pensaría que lo estaba acosando con mi impertinente mirada.

.

Sentí como alguien se sentaba a mi lado, cuando alcé mi vista pude observar esos bellos ojos que perturbaban todo mi ser; algo tan extraño pero se sentía tan correcto, como si lo conociera de mucho tiempo; interrumpió el silencio con su voz seductora

—Tranquila, me refería a que haces en este lugar y a esta hora—después de hablar se dibujó una sensual sonrisa de lado sobre sus delicados labios; _"oh, por kami, cuando pensé que ese hombre no podía ser más perfecto hace esa estúpida y sensual sonrisa"_

—Bueno, yo, yo, estaba aquí porque.. Necesitaba… bueno quería despejar mi mente— _"maldita sea, ¿cuándo dejare de hablar como una retrasada?, ¿porque tenía esa sensación con él?, ¿porque hacía temblar todo mi ser con solo unas palabras y miradas?"_

Después de eso levantó una ceja viéndose arrogantemente sexy:

—Entonces estoy interrumpiendo— poniéndose de pie después de decir aquello mi maldito cerebro y piernas no reaccionaban, mi boca ligeramente abierta no podía pronunciar ningún sonido _"gracias estúpido cerebro eres genial"_ pensaba mientras lo observaba por la oscuridad del camino mirando su cabello moverse en perfecta sincronía reflejando la belleza de la luna.

.

.

Suspiré pesadamente, _"bueno por lo menos ahora compruebo que mis relaciones personales no funcionan por ser incapaz de mantener una conversación normal"_ me levanté resignada después de que ya no podía mirar a ese hombre misterioso, comencé a caminar abrazándome ya que el frío corría por todo mi cuerpo, pero eso no me importaba ahora era realmente tarde y necesitaba llegar lo más rápido posible a mi casa, _"ocupo darme un baño muuuuuy relajante para quitar de mi mente lo estúpida que fui esta noche",_ sin poner atención hacia dónde iba caminando me topé con un callejón que no tenía salida _"rayos, ¿cómo puedo ser tan despistada?"_

Cuando me di la vuelta para salir de ahí observé como 3 sombras se acercaban lentamente hasta mí _"madre mía, ¿Qué hago?"_ nerviosa intenté ignorarlos para avanzar lo más pronto posible; creyendo que logré pasar desapercibida sentí un tirón fuerte de mi brazo derecho girándome bruscamente cayendo al piso

—Buenas noches preciosura—dijo un hombre con voz rasposa

—Linda dime, ¿por qué estás sola? — el tipo más alto preguntaba,

Decidí que si mantenía una conversación tal vez me daría más tiempo y alguien pudiera pasar por aquí

—Se me hizo tarde en mi trabajo, ¿y ustedes? —uno comenzó a reírse fuertemente mientras el más bajito de estatura contestaba

—Solo buscábamos algo de diversión y creo que hemos tenido suerte.

Acercándose a mí pasando una mano sobre mi cabello se agachó para llevárselo directo a su nariz e inhalar fuertemente

—umm, delicioso pero no tanto como tú.

Soltando mi cabello bajó su mano lentamente tocando mi cuello luego mi hombro para moverla hacia mi pecho lentamente la deslizó por debajo de mi blusa apretándome un pezón sobre mi sostén, al sentirlo sabía que ya estaba perdida intenté detenerlo pero otro me sostuvo las manos sobre mi regazo y comencé a moverme para empujarlos; el más alto habló:

—Quieta perra, si cooperas todo acabará más rápido y no dolerá…. Tanto—riéndose de manera perversa comenzó a bajarse su pantalón,

Mis lágrimas de desesperación comenzaron a brotar inmediatamente, deseaba morir, no quería estar en esa situación "ojala alguien me diera un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y me matara" pensaba se acercaba más cuando escuché una voz un poco familiar gritó:

—¿Hay lugar para alguien más? — abrí mis ojos sorprendida al ver de quien se trataba, era el hombre que me había parecido tan perfecto y ahora estaba aquí intentando hacerme daño _"¿porque?, ¿qué hice para merecerme esto?, maldita luna, jamás volveré a verte, maldita noche, maldito hombre que me parecía tan hermoso"_ la voz del hombre que estaba detrás de mí interrumpió mis pensamientos

—No, lo siento, no compartimos nosotros la encontramos primero, búscate una tú mismo.

Seguido de esto se escucharon las risas de los tres hombres que estaban cerca de mí y aquel misterioso hombre respondió:

—Oh, en ese caso me quedo con ella.

—Después de letales palabras, de un rápido movimiento tumbó al tipo que tenía abajo sus pantalones dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo, el que sostenía mis manos intentó golpearlo pero fue más rápido que el sacándole el aire con un solo golpe.

El que estaba detrás de mí se paró bruscamente y me aventó mientras le decía:

—Hey, tranquilo viejo, es toda tuya si de verdad la quieres, yo me buscaré otra.

Ahora me encontraba a merced de ese hombre pero cuando miré sus ojos de manera extraña me decían que todo estaba bien, que no debía preocuparme y lo supe, le creí, me aferre a su pecho y comencé a llorar; delicadamente me levanto al estilo nupcial para llevarme a su carro después que me acostara en el asiento trasero me quedé dormida sollozando.

.

Desperté sintiendo unas suaves sábanas de seda y con una hermosa vista de la ciudad en la noche con una perfecta luna sobre el cielo que se observaba por unos enormes ventanales, cuando me paré mi cerebro se conectó _"¿qué demonios?, ¿dónde rayos estoy?"_ una voz profunda interrumpió mis pensamientos:

—Veo que ya te diste cuenta que no es tu casa— decía el hombre más sensual y hermoso que había conocido con un pantalón deportivo a la cadera y sin camiseta dejando ver un perfecto torso marcado _"genial, ahora estoy más idiota que en el parque"_

—¿Dónde estoy? — Pregunté cuando pude articular palabra, con una singular sonrisa de lado me miró

—Es mi pent house, bienvenida— acercándose peligrosamente no retrocedí, me quede quieta mirando como esa fiera se acercaba a su presa sabiendo que sería devorada.

—Gracias es muy hermoso— soltó una irónica carcajada.

—Lo sé, por eso lo compré.

No me di cuenta que ya estaba frente a mí, tenía que levantar mi cabeza para poder verlo a los ojos, esos que me comían con deseo y estaba segura que los míos estaban igual, el calor que sentía era insoportable necesitaba, realmente necesitaba _"demonios, necesito a ese hombre aunque sea una noche_ "

Me aventuré levantando mis manos posándolas sobre su pecho desnudo mientras mordida inconscientemente mi labio inferior, el levantó su mano y por un momento creí que quitaría las mías pero mi sorpresa fue que la deslizó sobre mi barbilla para quitar mi labio prisionero por mi boca diciendo seductoramente:

—Si los muerdes, me invitas a que yo lo haga.

Iba a responderle que no ** _,_** _"¿cómo demonios iba a decirle que deseaba que lo hiciera?"_ pero fui interrumpida por unos delicados y dulces labios sobre los míos que salvajemente pedían atención, automáticamente cerré mis ojos, deslizando su mano para posar ambas sobre mis cintura me apretó más hacia él, correspondiendo sus acciones llevé mis brazos sobre su cuello parándome más de puntitas para profundizar el beso dejando pasar una exigente lengua para comenzar una batalla de posesión y pasión.

Duramos un tiempo disfrutando ese excitante beso subiendo nuestras temperaturas hasta que el maldito aire hizo falta separándonos para respirar abriendo al fin los ojos encontré unos más brillantes llenos de lujuria y placer jadeando un poco le regalé una sonrisa, no eran necesarias las palabras para decir lo que queríamos de un rápido movimiento subió mis piernas a su cadera para quedar enganchada llevándome hacia la cama comenzando a besarme nuevamente de manera salvaje.

Sentía un calor que consumía cada parte de mi ser, cada movimiento era fuego sobre mi piel, separándose de mi abriendo mi blusa mientras yo observaba sus hábiles movimientos, no podía creer que un hombre como él podía ser quien estuviera desvistiéndome, si yo era insignificante, nadie me había mirado y tocado de esa manera desde hace muchos años.

Se quedó mirando lo que estorbaba la vista de mis pechos, le regalé una sonrisa para sentarme sobre la cama levantando mis brazos para que terminará de quitar la blusa y pudiera deshacerse de mi sostén, haciéndolo de manera experta y rápida comenzó a besarme nuevamente bajando por mi cuello, deslizando su lengua sobre él para después bajar sobre mi hombro mientras acariciaba rítmicamente mis senos recostándome para seguir con su boca sobre mi cuerpo, llego hacia el centro de mi pecho y comenzó a rosar sus dientes sobre ellos hasta llegar a mi pezón derecho para jalarlo un poco, instintivamente arquee mi cuerpo pegando más el mío sintiendo una enorme erección en mi pierna _"lo necesito dentro de mi ahora"_ gemí jalando las sábanas que tenía debajo pasándose hacia mi otro pecho para dedicarle la misma atención comenzó a deslizar mi falda dejándome con mi ropa interior de encaje.

—aahhh.

Fue lo único que podía decir, no había nada que hablar, solo estábamos disfrutando el placer que sentíamos, el calor de la noche y lo excitante de cada caricia, levantándome nuevamente deslicé sus pantalones para hacer más notoria su enorme erección mordiendo nuevamente mis labios que provocó esa sonrisa sensual en ese perfecto rostro y de manera salvaje se acercó a mis labios para morderlos, no podía creer que eso me estuviera pasando, _"oh kami, soy tan afortunada"_ después la salvaje lengua exigía atención también, continúe bajando su bóxer dejando libre completamente esa exquisita parte que imploraba mi atención, mientras nuestras lenguas se debatían en una lucha sensual deslicé mi mano sobre la punzante erección que me daba el suficiente espacio para colocar la otra, así con ambas comencé con un tortuoso y lento movimiento de arriba hacia abajo sin descuidar la deliciosa punta que comenzaba a salir líquido.

Bruscamente me apartó lanzándome a la cama, su voz dura y profunda tratando de controlarse dijo

—no.. tranquila—

Mientras terminaba de quitar mi braga arrancándola salvajemente bajó su rostro hasta ese lugar abriendo mis piernas subiéndolas sobre sus hombros comenzó la tortura de su lengua probando mis jugos que ya estaban cayendo en señal de todo el placer que sentía, introdujo fuertemente la lengua provocando que gimiera igual de fuerte _"oh, por favor ya!"_ pensaba desesperada llevé mis manos hacia su cabeza para hacer más profunda la penetración de su lengua.

Inesperadamente introdujo un dedo en mí moviéndolo en círculos para sacarlo delicadamente repitiendo ese movimiento varias veces me corrí inevitablemente apretando su dedo y el rápidamente puso su lengua para tomar aquel jugo que se deslizaba sobre mi monte de venus, tomando mi clítoris con su boca comenzó a deslizar sus dientes provocando más placer, _"¿Qué clase de hombre era ese?, ¿cómo podía darme tanto placer?"_ parando bruscamente se posicionó encima de mí para introducirse lentamente que gustosamente lo recibí, era el momento que había esperado, _"kami sí que es grande"_ sentía como esa gran parte entraba tan profundo y placentero que creía que me desmayaría en cualquier momento.

Después de unos segundos comenzó a moverse dentro de mí, así comenzamos el baile sensual de nuestras caderas aumentando el ritmo y la pasión agitados llenos de sudor por todas las sensaciones provocadas para llegar juntos al clímax

—Eso es, córrete conmigo Kagome, te extrañé tanto—dijo de manera inesperada para quedarme inconsciente por el placer.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **NA.**_

Este Fic es especial para mí, por lo tanto, su desarrollo es complicado y lo escribo cuando siento que tengo lo indicado para continuar, la idea principal que me incitó a esto fue hace bastante tiempo, he cambiado mi estilo y forma de redacción, pienso editar (no cambiar la trama) los capítulos, ya que, este fue el segundo Fic que hice, y se nota la gran diferencia entre los capítulos 1-3 y el 4-5.  
Les prometo que mejoraré y me esforzaré para terminar con ella.

Adoro y aprecio en gran manera el tiempo que dan para leerme y aun mas, aquellos que dejan sus RW, leo cada uno de ellos y agradezco sus palabras.

Con cariño GC MOON


	2. CAPITULO 2

**hola queridos lectores ;)**

 **Sé que ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que hice este One Shot, es una compensación por no subir capitulo la semana pasada de mi Fic ¿Contigo o sin ti?;** **un capitulo más para responder algunas de sus dudas!**

 **Espero lo disfruten!**

 _ **Saludos**_

 _ **julio 24, 2017**_

 _ **GC MOON**_

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 **CAPITULO 2**

 _ **.**_

 ** _-¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?-_**

.

.

Despertando después de un placentero descaso sin desear levantarme sentía mi cuerpo dolorido y pesado, no quería ni abrir los ojos; estaba tan agradecida de que era sábado, mi cerebro hizo clic de nuevo recordando lo último de la noche…

– _ **Eso es, correte conmigo Kagome, te extrañé tanto-**_ _dijo de manera inesperada para quedarme inconsciente por el placer._

Oh por Kami, me senté rápidamente sobre la cama y me di cuenta que estaba en mi habitación completamente sola, _"demonios otra vez ese sueño"_ reclamaba a mi mente una vez más, algunos días acudía a mi ese placentero sueño con ese hombre misterioso con apariencia de Ángel, tal vez a eso se debía que no deseaba salir ni conocer a alguien más, tal vez en mi mente deseaba encontrarlo y hacer realidad mi sueño.

Pesadamente me levanté para ir al baño y comenzar la rutina de mi día, me miré en el espejo mientras lavaba mis dientes y mi cara preparando el agua para bañarme me di cuenta que no había caliente _"rayos"_ pensé y sin más que hacer me quité la pijama entrando en la regadera ahí comenzó mi tormento, gritando con ahogados gemidos hice el ritual más sádico que conocía, bañarme con agua helada en una fría mañana, por milagro no me convertí en un cubo de hielo andante, saliendo me puse mi bata de baño rosa, enrollándome una toalla purpura sobre mi cabello salí en busca de la ropa del día.

Cansada de mi rutina decidí hacer algo diferente _"hoy iré a desayunar a una cafetería"_ a pesar de que siempre me preparo mi desayuno, tal vez ese baño me había matado unas cuantas neuronas y no pensaba en ahorrar, nunca me preocupaba en gastar en algo que no fuera el departamento donde vivía o en la universidad así que no le di importancia; me puse unos jeans oscuros, una blusa blanca y una chaqueta de cuero negra combinando unos botines negros, tomé mis llaves y mi bolso lista para salir a quién sabe dónde; no quería ser prisionera del tiempo, hoy estaba decidida a pasar un relajante día así que me había ido por las escaleras en lugar de bajar por el ascensor cuando casi estaba por llegar al primer piso recordé _"¡ay tonta, el celular!"_ lo había olvidado en la mesita de noche y me tuve que regresar.

Una vez que bajé me quedé frente al edificio dándome el tiempo de observar la calle, las personas que corrían hacia su destino, infinidades de carros y taxis que se apresuraban, todos vivían un ritmo acelerado, entonces me di cuenta que así era yo, esto no me gustó en lo absoluto, tal vez si tenían razón mis dos mejores amigas Mei y Kazumi, les llamaría en la tarde para quedar con ellas a comer o ir al cine, hoy me sentía con energías renovadas, debía comenzar a hacer cosas diferentes.

Caminé por la calle sin rumbo específico y sin preocuparme en ver mi reloj pero mi estómago comenzaba a exigirme atención así que me sobé un poco y dije hablando conmigo _–ya tranquilo ya vamos a comer-_ cuando me percaté de lo que estaba haciendo me di cuenta que parecía loca o una mujer embarazada hablándole a su bebe; _"uy que vergüenza"_ mi rostro se convirtió en fuego puro; me apresuré cuando pude ver una cafetería cruzando la calle _'dulce vita'_.

Cuando estaba por cruzar sentí un tirón de mi brazo oportunamente ya que un conductor parecía haber perdido el control y pasó rápidamente frente a mí, si no me hubieran detenido estuviera tirada en la calle en pedacitos, bueno tal vez no en pedacitos pero el carro si podía impactar mi cuerpo, el carro se estrelló con otro y la multitud se juntó, cuando quise voltear a ver a la persona que había detenido mi brazo no pude saber quién era ya que había tantas personas intentado pasar otras preocupadas hablando a emergencias, el sonido de las ambulancias y policía no se hizo esperar.

Con el susto se me pasó un poco el hambre pero aun así me dirigí a la cafetería, entrando el olor llenó mi nariz y eso quitó todo pensamiento me dirigí hacia la pequeña mesa del fondo que daba en dirección a la ventana donde se habían impactado los carros, tal vez no era un panorama muy bonito pero por alguna extraña razón deseaba ver qué pasaba; la mesera se acercó a tomarme la orden, no tardó mucho tiempo en regresar con mi desayuno, sin prestar mucha atención a lo que estaba comiendo observaba hacia aquel lugar.

Los paramédicos rápidamente asistían a los conductores; a lo lejos entre la multitud pude ver una cabellera plateada _"¿Qué demonios?"_ pensé, casi me ahogaba con el pedazo de omelette que había metido en mi boca, no podía salir como loca corriendo por la calle y lanzarme sobre él ¿o sí?, me paré bruscamente decidida a ir tras él cuando voltee nuevamente ya no estaba _, "¿Qué me pasa?"_ , agité mi cabeza de un lado a otro y me senté de nuevo, estoy aumentando mi obsesión por ese magnífico hombre de mis sueños, terminé mi desayuno y me dirigí al centro comercial, tal vez llevaría lo necesario para sobrevivir la semana.

Caminaba por la calle y no dejaba de sentir una presencia detrás de mí, volteando varias veces no encontraba a nadie sospechoso, ya un poco incomoda decidí apurarme hasta llegar, entré a la primera tienda que vi solo para despistar a cualquiera que me siguiera, después del tiempo que consideré necesario salí con rumbo a comprar mi despensa.

Saliendo de las compras me senté en una de las mesas y me compre una nieve de chocolate con vainilla, de esas que amas-odias, bueno yo lo amaba porque mi sabor favorito es el chocolate y lo odiaba porque ya sabía que me hacía daño y aun así lo comía, aunque eso significara tomarme un medicamento y pasar por terribles dolores de estómago y cabeza y en ocasiones hasta ronchas me salían pero valía la pena, era fin de semana y podía darme ese lujo; al terminar mi nieve tomé mi celular y le marqué a Kazumi que era la más tranquila y podía hablar con ella sin dolor de cabeza con las impertinentes preguntas de Mei.

* * *

 _-Hola, Kazimi; ¿Qué tal va tu día?- pregunte sinceramente a mi amiga._

 _-¡Oh, Kagome!, ¡es un gusto saber de ti!, acabo de terminar de lavar así que en este momento estoy sentada en mi sala, ¿y a ti?- siempre era tan amable y sincera._

 _-Muy bien, salí a desayunar y vine a comprar la despensa, me gustaría que quedáramos para ir al cine mañana y tal vez comer ¿Qué te parece?- realmente tenia demasiado tiempo sin saber de ellas._

 _-¡Claro Kagome, siempre es un gusto saber de ti y pasar tiempo juntas!, mañana nos vemos para ir a comer y después al cine- se quedó pensando un momento y dijo – ¿te parece bien a las 2?-_

 _-Está bien, nos vemos mañana a las 2 en la plaza de siempre- sonriendo sinceramente quedé con ella pero después agregué -¿Tu puedes avisarle a Mei por favor?-_

 _-¡Claro que si Kagome, no te preocupes, nos vemos mañana!-_

* * *

Al finalizar la llamada distraídamente miré hacia la banca que estaba retirada del otro lado y una vez más observé a un hombre con cabellera plateada, esta era mi oportunidad podía cruzar y hablar tranquilamente con él, levantándome recordé todas mis cosas y maldije internamente cuando dirigí mi mirada hacia esa banca ya no estaba _"Me estoy volviendo loca, definitivamente el baño mató muchas neuronas"_ pensé sonriendo para mí.

De regreso tomé un taxi para no caminar por la calle con todas mis cosas, al llegar saludé al portero y la señorita de recepción dudando si subirme por el elevador o escaleras decidí tomar las escaleras sin darme cuenta que alguien detrás de mí había entrado y se dirigía al ascensor, cuando me giré para preguntarle cuando llegaría el dueño del edificio a la recepcionista me pareció ver unas cortinas plateadas en el ascensor que se había cerrado, moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro intentando regresar al planeta tierra, _"esto de tomar tiempo libre me hace daño"_ pensaba irónicamente, distraída me regresé olvidando preguntarle a la recepcionista.

Llegue a mi departamento, encendí la música y me puse a acomodar lo que había comprado al compás de la música y al mismo tiempo sacaba lo que iba a necesitar para comer, no tenía muchas ganas de cocinar así que solo me haría una ensalada acompañada de agua mineral, terminé de prepararla y la guardé aun no tenía hambre y me fui a mi lugar que tenía para leer cerca de la ventana tomé el último libro que estaba leyendo y me sorprendí grandemente al saber cual era _"orgullo y prejuicio"_ si bien era mi libro favorito, siempre lo leía en un día, lo increíble era que no había terminado de leerlo,

* * *

estaba marcada esa parte:

 _-¡Oh! ¡Ella es la criatura más hermosa que he visto en mi vida! Pero justo detrás de ti está sentada una de sus hermanas que es muy guapa y apostaría que muy agradable. Deja que le pida a mi pareja que te la presente._

 _-¿Qué dices?- y, volviéndose, miró por un momento a Elizabeth, hasta que sus miradas se cruzaron, él apartó inmediatamente la suya y le dijo fríamente : -No está mal, aunque no es lo bastante guapa como para tentarme; y no estoy de humor para hacer caso a las jóvenes que han dado de lado otros. Es mejor que vuelvas con tu pareja y disfrutes de sus sonrisas porque estás malgastando el tiempo conmigo._

 _._

 ** _Libro: Orgullo y prejuicio_**

 ** _Autor: Jane Austen_**

 ** _Fragmento del Capitulo III_**

* * *

Frustrada aventé el libro y reconsideré que tal vez ese fue el motivo por el cual lo había dejado, _"maldito engreído"_ fue lo que se quedó en mi mente me levanté y fui a la pequeña isla que tenía en mi cocina para comer la ensalada que había preparado, terminando me puse a lavar los platos y acomodé todo en su lugar.

Esto de no tener nada planeado me estaba poniendo de malas o tal vez era culpa del estúpido y sensual Sr. Darcy, _"¿Qué rayos tienen los malditos engreídos que se creen dueños y señores del mundo que los hace tan irresistibles y endemoniadamente atractivos?"_ pensaba, - _¡uy, malditos!-_ grité.

Me puse a hacer limpieza en todo el departamento para matar mi tiempo, ya mañana saldría con mis amigas y no tendría oportunidad para hacerlo así que avance todo lo que podía en casa, para estar sin preocupaciones, al terminar ya era tarde y estaba tan cansada que me quedé dormida en la sala, esta vez fue tan profundo que no soñé o no recordé lo que había soñado al despertar, animadamente me dirigí tarareando una canción y reaccioné, _"demonios olvidé avisar a mantenimiento lo del problema con el agua caliente"_ bueno tendría que pasar por el mismo ritual.

Terminé de bañarme, me apresuré a cambiar ahora con un vestido color índigo que era ceñido de la parte de arriba con pequeñas mangas y un decente escote en forma de corazón y la caída era en circular, tomé un bléiser color crema y unas bailarinas del mismo color y me dirigí de nuevo al café _'Dolce vita'_ esperaba esta vez disfrutar del desayuno, así transcurrió todo mi domingo en compañía de mis amigas en la tarde, la película, después cenamos en mi departamento, una vez sola preparé todo para mi día de trabajo y lo de la universidad mañana estaría de regreso a mi rutina.

Me metí al baño para lavarme la cara y los dientes, una vez lista me puse pijama y me aventé directo a la cama con mi último pensamiento _"¿Dónde estás mi ángel de noche?"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¿CONTINUARA?

.

.

* * *

.

.

Desean que agregue otro capitulo?

si es así díganme que dudas tienen y así responderlas y animarme a escribir otro

Resolvieron satisfactoriamente sus dudas? (sin aventarme nada por favor XD)

CUÉNTENME QUE LES PARECIÓ, ESPERO ENCONTRAR SUS REVIEWS

.

.

.

.

.

 **AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

 ***Andy Taisho.- siiii masss! aqui hay mas n.n**

 ***akiratechin- aqui esta la conti, espero responda tus dudas y si he dejado mas, por favor cuéntame cuales son!**

 ***veronica ramirez- aqui esta la conti, que la disfrutes!**

 ***guest1- aqui esta continuacion tal vez con este entiendas un poco el pasado.**

 ***nany- hola, aqui tienes conti, espero te guste y me dejes tu opinion sobre este.**

 ***Llyl- hola!, gracias por tu review, ojala este tambien sea de tu agrado.**

 ***Andi soul- tiempo sin saludarte, oajala resuva tus dudas y te guste el cap, espero contar con tu review**

 ***anii . anii -Hola!, hace bastante sin saludarte n.n espero que te encuentres bien, aquí te dejo actualización espero te guste y me dejes tu review!**

 ***Faby sama- Hola!... n.n espero tus deseos asesinos no estén a flor de piel xD pero aquí tengo explicación del pasado, ojala me dejes tu comentario aunque sea matón jijij**

 ***okita kagura- Hola, espero haber contestado tu pregunta en cuanto a la frase xD, si tienes otra no dudes en dejarme tu review, tal vez me animo y hago la siguiente ;)**

 ***Camoni- un gusto leerte linda como siempre, gracias por tu review, espero te guste la continuación, saludos!**

 ***Gothikataisho6- mi adorada y preciada nena! sabes que eres la mejor!. besos!**

 ***Guest2-Oww gracias por considerarme la mejor, me alagas! :)**

 ***damalunaely- Hola, gracias por tu review es bueno saber que te encantó! espero sea de agrado este capitulo y me dejes tu opinión**

 **MIL GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN Y ESPERO ENCONTRAR SUS OPINIONES!**

 **GC MOON**


	3. CAPITULO 3

_**N/A.**_ Este capitulo tiene dedicatoria especial, es para mi adorada lectora, la cual fue mi primer review desde que inicie a escribir, si mal no recuerdo no pasó ni una hora en lo que subí mi fic cuando ella ya estaba comentando lo que le había parecido, es por eso que para mí ha llegado a ser alguien especial, siempre me apoya incondicionalmente y deja sus opiniones.

Gracias por todo tu apoyo Cesia, eres un amor.

Aquí está mi promesa y deseo de corazón sea de tu agrado.

 **Septiembre 09, 2017**

 **GC MOON**

.

.

* * *

.

 **CAPITULO 03**

 _-ESA MUJER-_

.

.

Una mañana tranquila y fría se hacía presente en aquella enorme habitación sofisticada en uno de los más lujosos y prestigiados Penthouse que existían en la ciudad, ahí se encontraba el más atractivo y joven multimillonario cubierto hasta la cadera con su fina sábana de seda color marfil, un color frio y puro que iba perfecto con su elegante e imponente personalidad, la alarma interrumpió el silencio, se despertó arrugando el ceño de su frente y apagó el despertador.

Maldecía ser interrumpido de sus sueños y levantarse ya que el dolor de cabeza llegó a el de golpe y el sueño que había tenido estaba haciendo de las suyas en su cuerpo, una parte de él también estaba despierta, gruñó frustrado y aventó la sábana que lo cubría al piso dirigiéndose al baño sin importar que el clima indicara el frío se metería a bañar con agua helada, se quitó el pantalón de pijama y su ropa interior, necesitaba calmar sus deseos y apartar cualquier pensamiento.

 _"Maldito sueño, otra vez está presente"_ pensó y entró al agua que golpeó de lleno su cabeza, levantó la cara para que le cayera directamente y llevó sus manos hacia ella para tallarla fuertemente deseando eliminar cualquier indicio de esa mujer que veía en sus sueños, era tan real, hermosa y de él, cuando la tocaba podía percibir por completo su piel, cada caricia como si fuera la más suave y delicada que había tocado.

Su temperatura corporal poco a poco descendió hasta que pudo despejar de su mente aquella sensación y deseo por hacer realidad a la mujer que solo miraba en sus sueños, salió de su baño y se secó colocando una toalla alrededor de su cadera caminó hasta su habitación para buscar lo que se pondría ese día para salir a la oficina.

Al llegar a su armario recordó que la noche anterior había tenido que apagar su celular por haber salido del departamento de su novia rápidamente antes de comenzar una velada llena de pasión, había tenido noches seguidas en las que esos sueños no lo dejaban en paz y cuando miraba a su novia se sentía intranquilo ya que deseaba que no fuera ella si no esa hermosa mujer que lo visitaba cada noche en sus sueños, eso no podía seguir así.

Encendió su celular y encontró mensajes de voz y de texto que le hacían molestarse una vez más, _"maldita mujer"_ pensaba y aventó el celular a su cama para continuar vistiéndose, quería darse prisa para llegar a desayunar en la cafetería de su gusto.

Al terminar de vestirse se había puesto un traje hecho a la medida de color gris oscuro, camiseta perfectamente blanca y una corbata de color mostaza, ató su larga cabellera en una coleta alta para mayor comodidad en su trabajo, tomó su maletín, las llaves, su celular y se dirigió fuera de su penthouse hacia el estacionamiento donde lo esperaba puntualmente su chofer.

Este hombre de complexión media y tes morena se inclinó haciendo reverencia para saludar le dijo.

 _-Señor, Buen día-_ abrió la puerta del coche.

 _-Buen día-_ Contestó con una voz profunda y elegante.

Esperó a que su señor se subiera y estuviera perfectamente cómodo para cerrar la puerta, una vez así se dispuso a manejar; cuando entró le preguntó hacia donde se dirigían ya que era más temprano de lo habitual.

 _-¿A qué lugar desea que lo lleve primero?-_

 _-A la cafetería-_ Contestó sin más detalles como era habitual en él; ya que sabía cuál era su lugar de preferencia y siendo un hombre metódico y de pocas palabras entendió perfectamente hacia dónde ir.

.

.

.

* * *

.

Mientras estaba revisando su agenda del día en su celular se percató de algo que llamó su atención, una hermosa mujer con chamarra de cuero, jeans ajustados perfectamente y botines negros estaba entre la multitud caminando sobre la banqueta que estaba a su derecha, sin pensar mucho habló.

 _-Detente aquí, te veo en la empresa-_

El chofer obedientemente y sin cuestionar la orden acató sus palabras correctamente y se orilló para que bajara su señor.

 _-Que tenga buen día mi Señor-_

El solo le indicó con la cabeza como agradecimiento, sin decir alguna palabra más, estaba ansioso, esa mujer, esa silueta le llamó su atención, tanto que deseaba estar cerca de ella; el chofer abrió la puerta dándole paso a su majestuoso y distinguido señor que bajaba con una elegante presciencia de aquel lujoso carro negro, las miradas rápidamente se dirigieron a la imponente figura que aparecía ante sus ojos, muchos hombres se sentían intimidados ante aquél impresionante hombre que robaba el aliento por su autoridad, las mujeres suspiraban ante la gran belleza que poseía, tan digna de admirar y desear tenerlo con ellas hipnotizadas en aquellos ojos magnéticos de color dorado.

Sabiendo las reacciones que provocaba en todos caminó sin inmutarse y sin dirigir miradas a las personas que caminaban o se detenían abruptamente para admirarlo, su paso firme y decidido imponía respeto hacia donde fuera que caminara, como si de un poderoso Lord se tratara.

Aquella mujer caminaba rápidamente entre la multitud, él estaba detrás de ella simplemente admirando desde su lugar _"¿será la misma?"_ se cuestionaba, de pronto se sintió el ser más estúpido de la tierra, _"¿Cómo podría soñar con alguien real y después encontrársela como si nada en la calle?"_ , se reprendió internamente y continuó caminando ya faltaba poco para llegar a su destino pero su mente le jugaba una mala pasada y estaba atento inconscientemente a aquella figura femenina.

Casi al llegar a una esquina la mujer se detuvo y se frotaba el vientre como embarazada, eso le revolvió inconscientemente el estómago, _"¿Por qué esa sensación_?" pensó pero fue interrumpido por su oído altamente desarrollado porque escuchó algo que captó completamente su atención; un auto parecía fuera de control y actuando sin pensar tomó del brazo a la mujer que captaba por completo su atención y pensamientos para alejarla del impacto oportunamente y de manera exitosa.

Cuando se percató de lo que había hecho rápidamente la soltó alejándose del lugar, algo extraño había pasado al tocarla, su cuerpo anheló sentirla por completo en un fuerte abrazo para asegurarse de que estaba bien, molesto caminaba del lado contrario a su cafetería 'Dulce vita'.

.

.

.

* * *

.

La multitud se juntaba en el gran alboroto que se había ocasionado su celular sonó, esto lo trajo a la realidad al leer el nombre de quien estaba llamándolo, molesto contestó.

 _-¿Qué quieres?-_ Su voz fría y dura salió como un arma dispuesta a matar.

 _-Amor, buenos días ¿Cómo estás?-_ Preguntó la mujer con voz seductora y coqueta.

 _-Ocupado-_ Respondió sin hacer caso a las provocaciones de ella.

 _-Bueno me doy cuenta, ¿Vendrás hoy en la noche?-_

 _-No-_ Diciendo esto colgó rápidamente sin esperar otra palabra de esa mujer.

Como se imaginaba la mujer volvió a marcar pero no le hizo caso y activó el desvío de llamadas para no ser interrumpido en lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo; confundido seguí avanzando sin rumbo fijo, se detuvo pensando que lo que estaba haciendo no era lo más maduro que podía hacer; se regresó hacia el lugar que había pasado el accidente para dirigirse a la cafetería.

Sin darse cuenta había caminado bastante así que tardó un poco en llegar nuevamente a la esquina donde se encontraban algunos carros impactados en el choque, los paramédicos y policía ya estaban en el lugar; sintió como un cuerpo se aferró a su espalda, sabiendo perfectamente de quién se trataba se giró tomando de las manos bruscamente a la mujer.

 _-¿Qué haces aquí?-_ preguntó molesto alzando una ceja.

 _-Amor, ¿Por qué estas de mal humor tan temprano?, yo me alegro de verte y saber que no te ha pasado nada en el accidente-_

 _-No me hables así-_ Le advirtió una vez más con voz amenazante.

 _-Ash, vamos a desayunar ¿Te parece? Ya que no nos veremos en la noche podemos pasar este tiempo juntos-_

 _-Hn-_ Aceptó, sería una buena oportunidad para aclarar unos puntos con ella, se fueron en el coche de 'su novia'.

.

.

.

* * *

.

El chofer los llevó hacia un lujoso y ostentoso restaurante de una prestigiada zona, digno de los más influyentes y socialmente poderosos, fueron dirigidos por el Maitre hacia la mesa reservada con anticipación por la bella modelo, una apartada y privada, Sesshoumaru agradeció esto, sería la oportunidad perfecta para terminar lo que fuera que tuviera con esa mujer.

Una vez que el mesero les había traído sus platillos comenzaron a comer elegantemente con una conversación trivial y vacía, típica entre ellos, si bien la que hablaba siempre era ella, el solo se limitaba a asentir con ligeros movimientos de cabeza, monosílabas o frases breves y cortas; al terminar con lo último Sesshoumaru consideró oportuno hablar.

 _-Terminamos-_ Soltó sin dar muchas vueltas al asunto.

 _-¿Qué?, ¿A qué te refieres Sesshoumaru?-_ La mujer confundida y con voz forzadamente calmada hablaba.

 _-Tu y yo, hemos terminado-_ Levantó la copa de su vino tomando el último trago y de manera elegante limpió su boca y se puso de pie.

La mujer estaba impactada, no podía articular palabra sobre lo que acaba de escuchar, ¿Acaso él estaba terminando con ella? Se preguntaba.

 _-No, tú no me puedes dejar-_

 _-Pagaré la cuenta-_ Cuando se iba a dar la vuelta ella se levantó y le tomó el brazo.

 _-No me puedes hacer esto Sesshoumaru ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso quieres buscar otra mujer?, no tengo ningún problema con eso, busca una mujerzuela siempre y_ _cuando regreses a mi lado y nadie se entere de lo que haces, por mi está bien_ -

El simplemente no podía creer lo que escuchaba de esa mujer., ¿No se tenía ningún valor como mujer? Se sintió estúpido al haber pasado tanto tiempo con ella, aun ni siquiera sabía porque tenía una relación, si el sexo era divertido y excitante, pero siempre se sentía vacío al final.

 _-Eso no me interesa-_ Contestó con un tono de voz amenazante.

 _-Si quieres terminar, esto no va a quedar así, no te lo dejaré tan fácil-_

Sesshoumaru irritado por los comentarios absurdos de esa mujer salió del lugar dirigiéndose a pagar la cuenta de ambos y se dirigió a su oficina, el dolor de cabeza le llegó una vez más poniéndolo de peor humor.

.

.

* * *

.

Al llegar a su empresa todos se detenían a saludar a pesar de percibir la molestia en pero como era común verlo con su rostro indiferente era difícil saber su estado de ánimo, pero había detalles que lo hacían notar como las inclinaciones de cabeza en respuesta de los buenos días que le daban los empleados, en esta ocasión el solo caminaba sin voltear a ver a nadie y entonces lo supieron inmediatamente, su jefe había llegado y de muy mal humor.

La recepcionista alertando a todos los trabajadores envió rápidamente un mensaje por chat a los empleados para que todos se encontraran alertas a las demandas y exigencias que impusiera su jefe, siempre lo hacían pero cuando llegaba de ese humor era más exigente, aquel mensaje decía _"ALERTA: LLEGO EL DEMONIO"_ todos sabiendo que significaban aquellas palabras las respuestas no se hicieron esperar y comentaban algunas frases como _"estamos muertos", "sálvense quien pueda"._

Sesshoumaru se dirigió al elevador, siendo alcanzado por su secretaria inmediatamente la cual comenzaba a darle un breve repaso de lo que tenía que hacer durante ese día, aunque no recibía respuesta alguna sabía perfectamente que el escuchaba todo lo que decía.

Al salir del ascensor caminó hasta su oficina y antes de entrar sin mirar a su secretaria le dijo.

 _-Asa, no quiero ninguna llamada para hoy, todas mis citas de las próximas dos horas cámbialas para otro día no me interesa el grado de importancia-_

 _-Sí mi señor-_ Contestó ella e inmediatamente se puso a trabajar acatando cada una de las ordenes que le había dado.

Abrió la puerta entrando a su oficina, se fue directamente a su escritorio dejando en el camino sobre un sillón su maletín y se sentó en su cómoda silla, puso sus brazos sobre el escritorio y comenzó a dar masajes sobre su cien en círculos durante unos momentos.

Después de bajar un poco la intensidad se levantó y fue directamente al mini bar que estaba en la esquina de su oficina y se sirvió un exquisito wisky en las rocas tomando de golpe el primer vaso, se sirvió más y se regresó a su silla, de un cajón sacó unas pastillas y tomó el resto de su bebida.

El día pasó rápidamente después de aliviar un poco su dolor de cabeza llamó a su secretaria indicándole que comenzaría a seguir su agenda del día atendiendo cada uno de los asuntos que tenía pendientes.

Al finalizar se dirigió al estacionamiento donde le esperaba su chofer, recibiéndolo con gusto.

 _-Buenas tardes mi Señor-_ Recibiendo una leve inclinación de cabeza abrió la puerta para que entrara su señor se pudo dar cuenta de que había estado en un día pesado.

 _-¿Hacia dónde nos dirigimos?-_ Preguntó al encender el carro.

 _-A los viejos departamentos-_ Con su tono de voz indiferente y elegante le contestó.

Antes de llegar a los departamentos miró atentamente cómo se bajaba esa mujer que había mirado esa mañana _"¿Será posible que sea la misma"_ su curiosidad despertaba en su interior pero no cometería la misma estupidez de esa mañana, así que caminó dirigiéndose al ascensor para llegar a la oficina del encargado de aquellos departamentos, al darse la vuelta después de entrar la miró de frente y se quedó impactado, era tan parecida, su rostro hermoso contrastaba con ese cabello tan oscuro como la noche, perfecto con destellos azulados y esos preciosos ojos chocolate brillantes y llenos de energía, esa sonrisa que captaba por completo su atención, las puertas se cerraban lentamente para su gusto y presionó aquel botón.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _N/A_**

 _¿Que les pareció el capítulo?_

 _¿Quien será "esa mujer" con la que terminó Sesshoumaru?_

 _¿Se encontrarán alguna vez?_

 _¿Estará ya segudo de que "esa mujer" es la misma que sus sueños?_

 _¿Sesshoumaru será quien tome la iniciativa para conocerse?_

 _¿Eliminará de su mente cualquier "pensamiento estúpido" de "esa mujer"?_

 _._

 _._

 _ **Gracias a todos por leerme y a aquellos que me dejaron sus reviews el capitulo anteriror**_

 _ ***Laura, *Camoni, *Raquel Taisho, *Cesia843, *Faby Sama, *Andy Soul, *Andy Taisho, *Guest, *Anix, *Daniela Rayo**_


	4. CAPITULO 4

Hola, queridos lectores!  
Sí, estoy viva a pesar de que me den por muerta ando por estos rumbos.  
En mi cuenta de Facebook les mencioné que hoy iba a actualizar y pues, aquí estoy con uno más de Angel de Noche,

personalmente tengo un gran aprecio con esta historia, la cual me tardo mucho más en actualizar por ciertos motivos que mas adelante entenderán.

Bueno, les dejo para que lean esto y lo disfruten.

 _ **GC MOON.**_  
 _Diciembre 28, 2017_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

–Esta noche _–_

Una mano masculina rozaba la delicada piel sobre el muslo de una mujer que disfrutaba placenteramente el contacto anhelando más y más de esas caricias sobre su cuerpo, ella estaba aferrada a la pálida sábana estrujándola con fuerza en respuesta a las sensaciones que experimentaba, su labio atrapado entre sus dientes haciendo más presión cada que el placer parecía insoportable, sintió un dedo que delineaba alrededor de su ombligo mientras la otra mano seguía avanzando tocando con delicadeza cada parte de su cuerpo hasta posarse sobre uno de sus pechos el cual fue apretado casi sin fuerza, haciendo que se estremeciera y exclamara un gemido ahogado.

El hombre estaba en una posición perfecta donde tenía a su merced todo el cuerpo de la fémina azabache de piel nívea, así que separó sus piernas empujándolas con su rodilla derecha haciendo que ella abriera los ojos y pusiera las manos sobre los hombros masculinos y los apretaba ligeramente, luego las pasó hacia la espalda mirando fijamente a esos fieros ojos color dorado que se encontraban fundidos en la lujuria y la pasión del momento; dándole un toque salvaje casi animal.

Comenzó a morder delicadamente el hombro de ella haciéndola arquear su espalda y que se le escapara un gemido al soltar de golpe sus labios, eso lo provocó a tal grado de introducirse de un solo golpe haciendo que la joven enterrara las uñas sobre su espalda fuertemente y levantara sus piernas apresando el cuerpo masculino.

Gimoteó como pudo la pequeña mujer que se desbordaba en placer.

.

.

.

Abrió los ojos repentinamente, tenía el cabello pegado en su frente por el sudor de la noche, su respiración esta vuelta loca y temblaba ligeramente _"¿Qué demonios?"_

– _¡Maldita sea! ¿No pude despertar después de terminar? –_ Exclamó con su respiración alterada y se ruborizó inmediatamente al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos y percatarse de lo que había dicho en voz alta.

Miró su reloj notando que había despertado una hora más temprano _"¿pero qué te sucede?"_ seguía con una batalla interna, suspiró pesadamente y colocó su brazo tapando sus ojos por breves segundos ya que su respiración se estaba alterando nuevamente al recordar aquella blanca piel, esos sedosos cabellos plateados rozando su piel, esos ojos salvajes y fieros que penetraban hasta lo más profundo de su ser sintiéndose conectada en un nivel que le causaba escalofríos recordar tan vívidamente.

Se levantó antes de que cualquier cosa extraña sucediera, tomó la sábana que se encontraba en el piso, aquella con la que se había tapado y tirado precisamente por el sueño tan acalorado que había tenido.

Se metió a bañar con agua caliente y se permitió relajarse tarareando una canción, terminó de asearse secó su cuerpo y el cabello dejándolo suelto, se vistió con un sencillo vestido negro con detalles de encaje en el cuello redondo, le llegaba a unos cuatro dedos por arriba de la rodilla, tenía manga corta; se puso medias negras y botines del mismo color; tomó su saco verde, las llaves, el celular y el maletín bajando por el elevador hasta llegar a recepción fue interrumpida por una amable mujer.

– _¡Buen día Kagome!, no olvides la fiesta de hoy, ya sabes, es el gerente del edificio que quiso hacer algo especial para año nuevo–_ habló calmadamente y sintiendo un poco de pena por ser un día que tal vez tuviera planes para divertirse.

La joven azabache sabía que evadir alguna fiesta del gerente era rechazar al dueño del edificio y eso probablemente le haría quedar mal como arrendataria, tenía poco tiempo viviendo en ese lugar y no deseaba buscar otro por no aceptar aquello; así que sabiendo que no tenía compromiso debido a su nula interacción social sonrió cálidamente.

– _¡Claro, ahí estaré!–_

– _Es a las ocho, no lo olvides–_

– _No lo creo; que tengas buen día–_ dio la vuelta y salió del edificio esperando el taxi que la llevaría a su trabajo.

Cuando hizo la señal al chofer se reprimió internamente al recordar que no había desayunado _"demonios, ¿pero qué pasa conmigo?"_ , si algo tenía era que respetaba todas sus horas de alimentos ya que su mama le había dicho que todas las comidas eran importantes y que eso ayudaba también a no subir de peso; movió su cabeza de un lado a otro.

– _Puede dejarme en la cafetería 'Dulce Vita' por favor–_

– _Entendido Señorita–_ contestó amablemente.

Veía distraídamente hacia fuera, todas esas personas que se dirigían a realizar sus ocupaciones, todos sumergidos en la vida diaria y oprimente, en su interior deseaba ser libre de la rutina, nunca antes había deseado realmente tener una vida, una en la cual pudiera disfrutar del exterior, tener un día de campo, ir a acampar a un lugar donde no existiera nada más que ella y la hermosa naturaleza, aquella que no se podía apreciar en la enorme ciudad llena de edificios, luces, carros y gente que apenas y se dignaba a ver a su alrededor.

Suspiró y tomó su celular que estaba sonando al recibir un mensaje.

 _Hola Kagome, ¿Te parece que Salgamos hoy a cenar y después al bar con las chicas? Desean verte y celebrar el año nuevo juntas_

Sintió una alegría al saber de ellas, pero se quedó en blanco al recordar que no podía, ya tenía compromiso para esa noche, tuvo una pequeña pelea interna dentro del auto sin percatarse que habían llegado a su destino, hasta el chofer le había indicado pero ella no lo había escuchado y tampoco se dio cuenta de que una cabellera plateada salía de aquel lugar.

 _Gracias por la invitación Kasumi, pero hoy no puedo; ¿les parece si salimos mañana?, es sábado y no tengo trabajo; espero que puedan, ¡tengo ganas de verlas!_

Despegó su rostro del celular y se percató que el auto estaba estacionado frente a la cafetería, se apresuró a tomar sus cosas y le sonrió un poco avergonzada; pagándole rápidamente.

– _Muchas gracias, disculpe la demora–_

– _No hay problema señorita; ha sido un verdadero placer–_ Este le dedico un gesto extraño el cual no supo descifrar.

Salió del auto rápido después de presenciar esa escena que le había hecho estremecerse de una manera no tan grata; caminó hacia la entrada y se dirigió a la mesita que había hecho su costumbre, aquella que estaba cerca del ventanal que daba hacia la calle.

No tardó mucho tiempo en desayunar y volvió para ir a su trabajo, en esta ocasión prestó atención en todo a su alrededor, tenía miedo de distraerse de nuevo y pasar otra vergüenza, llegó sin ningún percance a su destino.

Sus compañeros estaban vueltos locos porque había un cliente que estaba en serios problemas y necesitaban darle una solución precisa y rápida, esto hizo que se juntara un pequeño equipo de abogados para deliberar ideas y estrategias para resolver ese caso de manera eficiente y exitosa.

El tiempo pasó rápidamente gracias a ese caso en el cual le había tocado trabajar, éste le dejó un pequeño dolor de cabeza, después de todo abogados trabajando juntos en un caso era algo estresante, a pesar de que era un gran equipo, las opiniones y posturas llevaban a breves momentos de tensión.

Llegó a su casa con tiempo suficiente para darse un baño relajante y vestirse adecuadamente para esa noche _"¿Qué se supone que debo ponerme?"_ se aventó a la cama con ese pensamiento, consumiéndose en la miseria, hasta que recordó aquel vestido que había comprado hace tiempo y nunca lo había utilizado por parecerle algo llamativo a pesar de tener un corte sencillo, se ruborizó pero se levantó _"Que demonios, no conozco nadie ¿Qué puede pasar?"_ su batalla interna había terminado y se pondría aquel vestido.

Se recogió el cabello haciendo un torcido en la parte de abajo algo flojo en la nuca y dejó unos ligeros mechones sueltos, dándole un toque menos formal y más juvenil; se maquillo más de lo que acostumbraba colocando sombras oscuras combinadas con dorado y labial rosa pálido.

Cuando sacó el vestido dudó unos momentos _"¿Entraré en ese casi vestido?"_ se cuestionaba viendo la prenda que a pesar de no ser vulgar tenía poca tela.; suspiró colocándose las medias negras y finalmente poniéndose ese vestido que le quedaba perfectamente moldeado a su cuerpo, llegaba a la mitad de sus fornidos muslos cuello redondo mangas de tres cuartos, simple y sencillo al parecer pero al darse la vuelta descubría casi completamente su espalda con un hermoso escote holgado que juntaba en pliegos un poco de tela, era hermoso algo que no se había atrevido a usar pero esa noche así lo decidió.

Tomó un pequeño bolso negro con un pequeño detalle dorado y metió lo básico en él, dinero, labial, celular, identificación; colocó unos elegantes botines negros con tacón y plataforma, de tal manera que no le cansarían tanto.

Una vez lista se dio cuenta que faltaba media hora para la fiesta y hasta ese momento no se había preocupado en el lugar de la reunión _"¿Dónde seria? ¿Pero qué demonios había pasado con ella?"_ Nunca se había preocupado por preguntar eso, dio pequeñas vueltas de pánico en su cuarto pensando en alguna señal que le indicara el lugar, frunció el ceño y recordó que en recepción tenían las invitaciones, cruzó los dedos esperanzada de que ahí quedara una, tomó sus cosas y bajó.

Llegó a Recepción y se asomó al escritorio, no quería parecer entrometida pero necesitaba esa dirección, antes de meterse al escritorio escuchó que el elevador abría las puertas y de ahí salía un apuesto joven de piel bronceada, alto, guapo y con una sonrisa de lado un poco divertida y coqueta.

– _Buenas noches Señorita–_ la voz varonil le hizo estremecerse.

Quedó impactada por ese hombre, le parecía algo peculiar, bien parecido y apuesto, vestía un traje color azul marino que le quedaba a la medida, jamás lo había mirado ahí y tampoco parecía que viviera en ese edificio, por su apariencia debía ser de familia con una buena posición.

– _Buenas noches–_ contestó amablemente y un poco abrumada.

– _Supongo que vas a la fiesta–_ levanto una ceja divertido.

– _Claro, voy a la fiesta; pero, no recuerdo la dirección y estaba buscando las invitaciones–_

– _Bueno, yo me dirijo hacia allá, puedo llevarte si lo deseas–_ Esperó la respuesta de manera arrogante seguro de que ella aceptaría.

– _No, gracias, solo necesito la dirección, pasaré por una amiga–_ al darse cuenta que había sonado un poco grosera se reprimió pero no se arrepentía de sus palabras, ese tipo se veía arrogante y no quería deberle nada a un extraño con aires de grandeza, así que pensó que mentirle no había estado mal.

– _Como desees linda, aquí la tienes; yo no la necesito–_ Le extendió la tarjeta con la dirección y salió de aquel lugar.

No pudo agradecerle pero se sintió tranquila, algo en él le decía peligro, a pesar de su exótica belleza le intimidaba un poco su aire salvaje y arrogante.

Tomó el taxi indicándole la dirección leyendo en voz alta hacia donde se dirigía y se impresionó un poco agradeciendo internamente el hecho de haberse vestido un poco elegante; ese hotel era algo lujoso para su gusto.

Llegando al lugar fue recibida por un hombre y una mujer que estaban en la puerta con una lista _"¿Qué se supone que deba hacer?"_ se sintió algo asustada por eso, pero recordó que hay recepciones y en ese tipo de eventos por lo regular era así quiso golpear su estúpido cerebro al estar perdido.

– _Buenas noches señorita–_ Hablaron ambas personas que se encontraban ahí.

– _¿Cuál es su nombre? –_ preguntó la mujer

– _Higurashi Kagome–_ frunció el ceño al darse cuenta y volvió a hablar _–Kagome Higurashi–_

– _Adelante señorita, sígame–_ Indicó el hombre guiándola hasta su mesa.

El lugar era elegante, muy abrumador para su gusto, claro existían algunos más ostentosos, pero ella no estaba acostumbrada a frecuentarlos, eso le hizo sentirse intimidada y más pequeña; el calor se apoderó de su cuerpo y sus mejillas se colorearon.

Una vez sentada, se acercó un mesero, tomó su orden y le dejó la bebida que había pedido; las luces del lugar eran pocas y casi no se podía apreciar a los invitados, después de diez minutos llegó la recepcionista sentándose a su lado y platicaron amenamente hasta llegar a una conversación que la tenía ya con curiosidad con tiempo atrás.

– _¿Has visto al dueño de los departamentos? –_ preguntó su acompañante.

– _No, nunca lo he visto, supongo que tu si–_ tomó un trago de su copa saboreando el delicado vino rosado que había pedido.

– _Oh sí, es el hombre más apuesto, es tan perfecto; es único en su especie, un hombre elegante, intimidante, pero sobretodo es frio y distante, no habla más de lo necesario, tiene un temperamento peculiar, pero se resta con su belleza–_ la mujer hablaba con anhelo.

– _Parece que te llama la atención–_ Río un poco burlona por este hecho.

– _¿Qué me llama la atención?, Señorita Higurashi; déjeme decirle que ese hombre llama la atención de cualquier ser que se encuentre con él–_ Exclamó como si fuera lo más obvio y una absoluta verdad.

Kagome se revolvió un poco en su asiento sintiéndose extrañamente incómoda, se le vino a la mente aquel ángel de noche, aquel hombre que soñaba la mayoría de sus noches y que era tan único y especial.

– _Bueno, supongo que siempre habrá alguien mejor–_ dijo de manera inconsciente.

– _Vaya, parece que tu corazón está ocupado, pero ya me dirás eso después de que lo veas; tengo entendido que esta noche estará con nosotros, por eso el gerente se esmeró en esta elegante fiesta y quiso que todos asistiéramos–_

– _Ya veo–_ hablaba ya casi automáticamente sumergida en sus recuerdos.

– _Bueno, espero que se quede hasta las doce–_ dijo en tono coqueto dándole ligeros codazos a la azabache.

Kagome la escuchaba atentamente, ese hombre le parecía misterioso, le llamaba la atención por lo que decían de él, su curiosidad se disparó queriendo conocerlo, y deseaba que si apareciera esa noche.

 _–Disculpa, debo ir al tocador–_ La azabache se levantó en busca de los sanitarios, recordando que los había mirado cerca de la entrada, caminó con gracia hasta allá con su cabeza llena de ideas e imágenes mezcladas de su ángel de noche, sin darse cuenta del imponente hombre que iba llegando.

Este se detuvo para observar a la joven que caminaba contoneando sin querer esas caderas que eran marcadas por ese hermoso vestido que al verse de frente era elegante y recatado, tanto que deseaba mostrara algo de piel, se reprochó por sus pensamientos frunciendo el ceño y comenzó a caminar hasta pasar casi a su lado mirando algo que le impidió respirar, su delicada espalda estaba descubierta, guiando un hermoso camino hasta sus bien formados y redondeados glúteos.

Se permitió observarla unos breves segundos, hasta que se maldijo reprimiéndose mientras se adentraba al oscuro lugar, hasta llegar a su mesa asignada, donde se encontraban los lugares más importantes.

La recepcionista lo miró entrar haciendo una mueca por que la joven no había podido observarlo, bueno ya podría hacerlo a la distancia ya que desde su lugar podían verlo, no tan claro como deseaba pero ya era un avance; regresó rápidamente a su lugar y se sentó siendo inmediatamente atacada por la otra mujer.

 _–¿Alcanzaste a verlo? –_ preguntó emocionada.

 _–¿A quién?–_ habló confundida.

 _–oh, no lo miraste; pero bueno, si te fijas aquí derecho, observarás una figura imponente y muy elegante–_

Ella afiló su vista, pero estaba algo oscuro así que solo asintió, siendo interrumpida.

 _–Bueno, ya verás más tarde, lo importante es que está aquí y si vino solo–_

El dueño del edificio se paró y tomó el micrófono dando agradecimiento a todos por estar en esa ocasión ahí, por ser parte de los departamentos y ser tan cumplidos en todo lo que se requería, una vez que termino agradeció al dueño por darle la confianza en manejar el lugar, este solo asintió desde su lugar y las luces se dirigieron a él.

Kagome quedó impactada, él era ese hombre, bueno se parecía mucho, solo que con ligeras diferencias, esas marcas no estaban, o tal vez si, _"¿Qué pasa? ¿Será el?"_ estaba nerviosa, podía ser que por la distancia y las luces no se notaran las marcas en su rostro, era tan parecido, deseaba acercarse y estar segura de que así fuera.

– _Vaya, parece que te ha impresionado–_ Dijo su acompañante

Ella reaccionó hasta percatarse que había pasado un momento desde que las luces ya no estaban sobre él y que el gerente ya no estaba en la plataforma, _"¿Qué es esto?"_ su corazón estaba acelerado, su respiración ligeramente agitada y su cuerpo temblaba.

– _Bueno, supongo que a todos les pasa ¿No? –_ dijo sin pensar realmente en sus palabras.

– _Lo sabía–_ Rio de manera exitosa.

– _Bu,bueno; no es como si me interesara, simplemente me parece que es muy diferente–_

– _Oh, no te preocupes, yo tengo mis ojos puestos sobre alguien más–_ le animó tratando de hacerle notar que no tenía ninguna intención con él.

Sin embargo, Kagome no preguntó nada acerca de él, no quería parecer desesperada, después de todo no puede ser la misma persona _"¿Cierto?";_ con su mente hecha un caos continuaron con la cena, se dio el brindis, necesitaba aclarar sus pensamientos tan abrumadores y se dirigió al baño sin darse cuenta que faltaba muy poco para las doce.

Una vez que salió de ahí se encontró con la cuenta regresiva, si bien, ella no había pensado en besar a nadie se quedó ahí, oportunamente se había escapado a tiempo para no tener que hacerlo con algún extraño desagradable,

– _tres, dos, uno–_

Sintió un jalón de su brazo y cómo se colocaba uno alrededor de su cintura y otro levantaba su mentón plantándole un exigente beso, uno que no despreció al percatarse de los exóticos ojos dorados que la miraban fijamente antes de cerrar sus ojos y perderse en el placer del contacto.

.

.

.

* * *

 **N/A**  
Primero quiero agradecer TODO el apoyo que me han dado para este Fic y que a pesar de tardar en actualizar están al pendiente de el, gracias por sus comentarios, los aprecio en gran manera, y les animo a dejarlos, procuro siempre contestar a veces me tardo pero siempre lo hago.

Segundo: Hoy (para mi sigue siendo 28) tengo una lectora que cumple años, Sabrina! Muchas felicidades hermosa, sé que no te había felicitado por face pero lo hago por aquí y espero que disfrutaras este día al máximo ;)

Besos!

Gracias a todos y espero encontrar sus opiniones acerca de este capitulo  
Especial por AÑO NUEVO

.

.


	5. CAPITULO 5

Sin tanto que decir, aquí tienen el siguiente capítulo, pónganse cómodas yo iré a esconderme, lo necesitaré después de esto.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 _"Aquel que no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para correr riesgos, no podrá obtener lo que desea"_  
 _—E. G_.

CAPITULO 05

¿Debía…?

.

.

—tres, dos uno— gritaba la multitud.

Sintió un jalón de su brazo y cómo se colocaba uno alrededor de su cintura, una mano levantaba su mentón plantándole un exigente beso, uno que no despreció al percatarse de los exóticos ojos dorados que la miraban fijamente antes de cerrarlos y perderse en el placer del contacto.

Envolvió los brazos en el cuello del joven extraño; la pasión de ese beso era abrumadora, tanto que creía que se escapaba su alma en ese juego de placer, las lenguas disfrutando el sabor del otro probando la mezcla de vino; el olor varonil y el exquisito perfume llenaban el ambiente, era todo un deleite. Exigiendo más se aferraba a la nuca del mayor negándose a separarse sin importar lo que sucedía en su entorno; pero lo sabía, solo era por tradición y eso debía terminar pronto.

El platinado rompió el contacto separándose y se miraron unos momentos a los ojos, había una extraña conexión, se parecía tanto a su ángel de noche; sin embargo, no estaban esas marcas, no había ninguna que le indicara que era el, aun así, esos profundos ojos dorados eran tan parecidos, podía jurar que, si pertenecían al dueño de sus sueños _"tonta, eso no es posible"_ se reprochó.

—Taisho— Interrumpió una voz masculina.

Kagome estaba aturdida por lo sucedido, su rostro se ruborizó al recordar que no estaban solos " _¿alguien habrá mirado lo que pasó?"_ Quería que la tierra se la tragara y la aventara muy lejos de ahí; cuando la azabache miró a quien había hablado frunció el ceño, _"enserio… ¿el?, ¿de todos tenía que ser precisamente el?"._ No había duda, se trataba del arrogante moreno de ojos azules que había encontrado en la recepción, parecía ser un tipo bastante… ' _oportuno'_ , pesó con ironía.

—Okami— Respondió el platinado.

—Estamos esperando, se requiere tu presencia— comentó dando un vistazo a la mujer que estaba junto al hombre de ojos dorados.

—En seguida voy, puedes retirarte— dijo con voz dura sin apartar sus ojos sobre el moreno.

—Claro— Sonrió—Señorita, un placer verla de nuevo —comentó con una sonrisa coqueta y un tanto arrogante.

Kagome hizo una reverencia sin pronunciar palabra, ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Correr, huir, esconderse? Todo era extraño, deseaba desaparecer, pero no quería perderlo de vista, necesitaba saber más de él, quería algo más.

El platinado la miró unos instantes antes de irse, sin pronunciar palabra hizo una leve reverencia y dio la vuelta con la intensión de retirarse.

—Espere— Dijo Kagome con un tono de voz un poco más elevado de lo normal. Él se giró y quedó atento a lo que diría la mujer— ¿U, Usted es el dueño del edificio? —Preguntó sintiéndose estúpida aun antes de terminar esa pregunta absurda.

El mayor movió su cabeza ligeramente contestando afirmativamente la pregunta, observó las mejillas rosadas de la mujer y apretó su mano derecha en puño, aquella que había tomado la cintura de la joven, sin esperar algún otro comentario de ella, dio la vuelta y desapareció entre la gente.

Kagome lo observaba avanzar lentamente, se movía con tanta elegancia y a su paso todos se retiraban con reverencias sin recibir algún gesto de parte de él, parecía tan inalcanzable que aun no podía creer que ese hombre tan importante y jodidamente atractivo la había besado, nunca había sentido algo parecido al estar con algún otro, había pasado algo extraño y no sabía cómo explicarlo.

Suspiró presadamente cerrando sus ojos, movió la cabeza hacia los lados y apretó ambas manos _"ya Kagome, reacciona, esto no es posible"_ se regañó a sí misma tratando de volver a su triste realidad, y se regresó a la mesa, caminaba con los pensamientos alborotados, los demás también estaban acercándose a sus respectivos lugares.

—Kagome, ¿Dónde estabas? —Preguntó la joven recepcionista al ver llegar a la morena.

—Fui al baño—contestó con un tono de voz decepcionado sentándose en su lugar.

—¿Todo bien? —miraba a la azabache con preocupación y le tocó ligeramente su brazo.

—Sí; Discúlpame por haberte molestado— Sonrió intentando levantar su propio ánimo.

—Bueno—Dijo resignada y apartó su mano—Entonces dime, ¿Has besado a alguien? —cuestionó con picardía.

Kagome se puso nerviosa y los colores llegaron a su rostro delatándola rápidamente ante los ojos astutos de la mujer, esta chilló emocionada y se acercó más a la azabache para investigar más a fondo.

—¡Eso es muy bueno!, ¿Quién fue el afortunado? —Inquirió ansiosa.

—No lo sé, solo estaba ahí cerca — intentó restarle importancia para que no le pidiera más detalles.

—Umm—entrecerró los ojos y aceptó la respuesta, después de todo no eran grandes amigas como para tener ese nivel de confianza. —Bien, una lástima entonces— sonrió y Kagome le devolvió el mismo gesto.

La música estaba sonando y había varias parejas en la pista, la canción relajante era perfecta para los enamorados, esto le hacía sentirse ajena al momento y lugar, decidió salir por aire fresco para que su mente se dispersara de lo sucedido hace unos momentos; cuando estaba a punto de levantarse escuchó una voz varonil.

—Señorita, me permite esta pieza.

Kagome estaba decidida a negarse cuando se dio cuenta que no le habían preguntado a ella, si no que se trataba de la mujer que estaba a su lado, _" tonta"_ se insultó y a su vez agradeció que no hubiera rechazado la propuesta rápidamente o se encontraría en una situación bastante incómoda.

—Claro— respondió la mujer y ambos se retiraron.

La azabache suspiró riéndose por lo bajo, a veces podía ser en verdad despistada. Se levantó y camino hacia los balcones que estaban en el lado este del gran salón, al estar frente a uno se asomó dando un rápido vistazo tratando de asegurarse de que se encontrara vacío y entró.

La pequeña terraza tenía unas bancas en el lado derecho, una mesita del lado izquierdo y por supuesto, el gran barandal, se acercó por el lado de las bancas y se recargó en el mirando hacia la nada, se sentía tan extraña y ajena, había momentos en los que era de esa manera, como si no perteneciera a ese lugar, suspiró y cerró los ojos disfrutando de la soledad momentánea.

La música sonando de fondo, el aire fresco que llenaba su cuerpo y acariciaba delicadamente su piel, el aroma de las plantas frescas le daban vida; sentía como si estuviera en un bosque, imaginando que era podía andar libre sin nada más para pensar.

Sin percatarse, entró una sombra moviéndose en silencio hasta colocarse al lado de la azabache, observó que tenía los ojos cerrados, dudaba si interrumpir el momento o no, pero se permitió observarla mejor y se dio cuenta que se parecía a aquella que había estado viendo en sus sueños, aquella por la que cometió una estupidez y la siguió como un jodido acosador.

Ella se miraba hermosa con la luz de la luna y el viento que jugaba delicadamente con su cabello, el aroma de su dulce y floral perfume era tan incitante, toda una invitación al deleite y una provocación al placer.

Mirarla tan quieta y pacífica le parecía extraño, todo era complicado y confuso, ¿Qué le pasaba con esa mujer? ¿Por qué la había besado?, para él esos deseos no eran impulsos estúpidos, solo eran necesidades que se complacía consciente de la situación y porque así lo quería, todo estratégicamente seleccionado, pero con ella, fue un maldito impulso.

Acercó su mano a la mejilla de la joven, tanto como para sentir la suave piel a escasa distancia, y la apartó rápidamente; apretó la mandíbula, frunció el ceño dando la vuelta y salió en silencio, justo como había entrado a ese balcón.

Kagome abrió los ojos con lentitud y suspiró con anhelo… _"¿Anhelo de qué?"_ a sentirse parte de algo, a sentirse cerca de lo que necesitaba " _¿Pero qué necesitaba?"_ Se cuestionaba casi con frustración, y esos labios carnosos en línea recta, la piel blanca, los ojos dorados y las marcas sobre el rostro varonil invadieron su mente.

Frustrada, frunció el ceño y una traicionera lágrima rodó por su mejilla, maldecía su suerte al encontrarse a alguien tan similar y creer que, por fin había encontrado a esa persona que parecía esperar sin estar consciente.

Escuchó unos pasos acercándose a su espalda y rápidamente limpió su rostro, eliminando cualquier rastro de las traicioneras, hasta que se colocaron a su lado.

—Espero no le moleste mi presencia— Dijo una voz grave.

—De ninguna manera… Señor— Respondió con fría formalidad. " _¿De verdad? ¿De todos los invitados tenía que ser ese precisamente_?", Maldito destino que jugaba con ella divirtiéndose con su miseria.

—Realmente es agradable aquí— Comentó con tranquilidad mirando hacia la nada.

Kagome se sorprendió por el tono en su voz, esperaba algo más de parte de él, pero para su sorpresa, parecía que no pretendía molestarla.

—Sí, lo es— posó la vista sobre el moreno unos segundos y después la regresó hacia el amplio jardín.

—Supongo que estar rodeado de gente desconocida es abrumador— mira a la joven intentando encontrar algo similar en ella.

—En realidad, creo que es así. Nunca había estado en un evento como este — comenta sincera.—así que, estoy de acuerdo— Interesado aún más la observa.

—¿Te has sentido fuera de lugar?— Cuestionó intrigado.

—¿Co- como dice? — pregunta asombrada por lo que escucha del moreno.

—Es decir, como si no pertenecieras aquí, como si esta no fuera la vida que deberías llevar— suelta una risa absurda por escuchar sus propias palabras y dirige su vista a la gran luna recargándose en el barandal, dándole un toque más misterioso. —Bueno, en ocasiones así me siento y necesito escapar o estar solo. Como ahora— Dice inmerso en sus pensamientos.

La azabache estaba sorprendida, " _¿Cómo es que él también se sentía de esa forma? ¿Acaso tenía sueños extraños también?"_ Estaba tentada a preguntar pero las palabras no salían de su boca, se encontraba en un debate interno.

—A veces— continuó el joven como si hablara consigo mismo —siento que debería encontrar algo, o a alguien — sonrió cansado y entonces, la miró.

Kagome pudo ver en su rostro algo diferente a lo habitual que había observado antes, parecía tristeza, sintió que esa carga que él tenía era suya, parecía que el entendía perfectamente sus propios sentimientos.

—¿Absurdo no? — dijo sin esperar una respuesta.

—No— Contestó ella con firmeza en su voz.

El moreno la vio y pudo notar en los ojos de ella su reflejo, _"vulnerable"_ se puso derecho y sonrió como antes, con arrogancia. Kagome entendió que ese gesto solo ocultaba sus verdaderos sentimientos.

—¡Ja!— Bufó —Bueno, a veces tenemos momentos filosóficos ¿no?— comentó juguetón intentando dispersar el ambiente ' _incómodo'_ de antes.

—Supongo— dice resignada, era una conversación profunda con un desconocido y no sabía cómo interpretar aquello.

—Por cierto— dice el joven —soy Koga Okami— Se presentó formalmente haciendo una reverencia.

—Un gusto— Responde el gesto —Yo, soy Kagome— y sonríe.

—Kagome— dice acercándose a ella, tanto que puede percibir claramente su olor, fresco como un el campo después de la lluvia. —Soy alguien sincero, me interesas y quiero que me des una oportunidad, tal vez solo ir a tomar un café, o a cenar. Lo que decidas está bien para mí, pero por favor, no me rechaces antes de una oportunidad— se aproximó aún más tomando una mano femenina y la acercó a sus labios dándole un pequeño beso logrando ruborizar a la joven.

—Y-o… Yo— Respondía nerviosa con la cercanía del hombre y el momento tan íntimo.

—Solo dame tu respuesta y te dejaré sola.

—Está bien— dice al fin. " _¿Qué podía perder en una cita?"_ Exacto. Nada. Además le podía servir para averiguar más a que se refería con lo que le había comentado anteriormente.

Mientras intercambian sus números de teléfono él sonríe victorioso, sin darse cuenta que ambos eran observados desde una corta distancia.

—Entonces, me retiro. Me pondré en contacto una vez que regrese de mi viaje Kagome —Dijo con formalidad y se giró para salir.

Se quedó inmóvil al encontrarse con los ojos dorados brillando en la oscuridad. Fríos, Amenazantes.

Kagome también pudo verlos, pero sabía que no la miraban a ella sino, que estaba dirigiendo su atención al moreno, por unos momentos agradeció no ser ella a quien le prestaba atención; el ambiente era pesado y hostil.

El moreno, decidió avanzar con pasos firmes a pesar de la presencia imponente del platinado. Al estar a su lado, sin apartar en ningún momento la vista de él, lo reverencio con gran formalidad.

—Señor Taisho— Su voz era clara.

—Okami—Contesta con determinación. Advertencia. Era una amenaza.

Kagome estaba confundida ¿Qué se suponía que era todo eso? Pero más importante aún ¿Qué hacía el platinado ahí?

El moreno salió dejándolos solos sin desearlo realmente, pero, por ahora no había nada más que hacer; debía ser paciente y esperar a verla de nuevo.

—Señorita— Dice con voz ronca acercándose a la joven azabache.

—Señor— Contesta, confundida pero segura.

—¿Me permite? — Pregunta sin detener su avance.

—Por supuesto— Lo observa aproximarse y sus manos sudan, su corazón se acelera y sus piernas tiemblan; pero su voz, de alguna forma es clara.

Se colocó al lado de ella mirando hacia el paisaje de la noche.

" _¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto?"_

Volteó su rostro hacia ella, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, unos enormes ojos azules brillantes, la mirada era una mezcla salvaje y tierna.

" _¿Debía abandonar la razón?_ "

Posó su vista en los carnosos y deliciosos labios que había probado.

" _¿Debía seguir sus instintos?"_

—Kagome— Habló al fin obteniendo una mirada ansiosa de la azabache.

—¿Si? — respondió nerviosa haciendo que mordiera su labio inferior.

La necesidad de probarlos incrementó aún más, sus manos hacían cosquillas, anhelaba tocar la suave piel de su espalda y jugar con la tela del vestido que incitaba a eso.

" _¿Debía ceder ante su maldito deseo como una bestia?"_

—¿Nos conocemos? — Preguntó.

La respiración de Kagome se detuvo, las palabras escaparon y su mente se bloqueó " _¿escuchó bien?",_ obviamente la respuesta era no. " _¿Por qué le preguntaba? ¿Tenía la misma sensación que ella?"_

—No— hizo una pausa —quiero decir, no lo sé; de alguna forma, creo que lo he visto… — dijo con un mundo de pensamientos en su mente.

—Hn— respondió comprendiendo a que se refería.

El platinado miraba penetrante los ojos de ella, como si al verlos pudiera sacar toda la información que necesitaba en esos momentos, no le gustaba estar en una situación donde no tenía la ventaja, necesitaba saber lo que sucedía.

Nunca imaginó que pasaría y nunca esperó que pasara.

 _Sí debía hacerlo._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 **NA.**  
¿Siguen vivas?  
Bueno, en esta ocasión me propuse no actualizar ningun otro sin publicar el capítulo de este fic, y aquí tienen el resultado de mis frustraciones... (?) ok no.

Esta historia como les he mencionado en otras ocasiones, tiene un trasfondo muy especial para mí y no pienso abandonarla, pero, debido a esto es mas complicado su desarrollo, algún día lo entenderán y espero que así sea.

Adoro a cada lector que se da el tiempo para leerme y tiene la paciencia para esperar, mil disculpas para todos aquellos que se sientan ofendidos con mis tiempos, pero, en verdad esta historia es mi tesoro.

Con cariño GC MOON.


End file.
